User blog:BeastMan14/As A Galaxy Burns... The Reapers vs The Empire!
The Reapers,The Feared Race of Sentient Ships Who Desire To Purge The Galaxy of All Life! VS The Empire,The Galaxy Wide Dictatorship That Rules With An Iron Fist! WHO...IS...DEADLIEST? The Empire Bio:''The Galactic Empire, also known as the New Order, the Old Empire, the First Galactic Empire, Palpatine's New Order, the Imperium or simply the Empire, was the galactic government established by Supreme Chancellor Palpatine to replace the Galactic Republic in 19 BBY and bring Sith rule to the galaxy. The Republic, which had lasted for at least 25,034 years, ended following a period of intense political turmoil and the subsequent devastation of the Clone Wars. After General Grievous was defeated at the battle of Utapau, and shortly before the leaders of the Confederacy of Independent Systems were killed on Mustafar by Darth Vader, Chancellor Palpatine (by then ruling with near-absolute power), began a purge of the Jedi Order, and then proclaimed himself Emperor of the galaxy and reorganized the Galactic Republic into "the first Galactic Empire" on the galactic capital. With the rise of the Empire, all the institutions of the old Republic found themselves either dismantled or modified beyond recognition. There was a riot of renaming all things "Imperial" to glorify the new Emperor: overnight, the Coruscant sector was renamed the Imperial Sector, Coruscant itself was renamed Imperial Center, and Galactic City was renamed Imperial City. The Galactic Senate became the Imperial Senate. The Grand Army of the Republic became the Imperial Army (though the clone troopers, which made up the majority of the GAR, were primarily reorganized into the Stormtrooper Corps) and the Republic Navy became the Imperial Navy. The four decrepit intelligence agencies of the Republic were merged into Imperial Intelligence, with former SBI director Armand Isard at its head. The Palace of the Republic was rebuilt and expanded, becoming the Imperial Palace, eclipsing all other buildings on Imperial Center. The former Commission for the Protection of the Republic (COMPOR) was renamed the Commission for the Preservation of the New Order (COMPNOR). Within days, there were few names left to remind the people that there had ever been a Republic. During the first few years of the Empire, the galaxy saw the single largest military buildup in history. A council of Moffs was established to more efficiently govern individual sectors and regions of the Empire. Popular support for the policies of Palpatine's administration was high. After the true nature of the Empire became clear, three of the most influential senators, Bail Organa of Alderaan, Garm Bel Iblis of Corellia, and Mon Mothma of Chandrila, along with others, were on the brink of starting a great rebellion against the Empire. To lure the dissidents out of hiding, the Emperor and Darth Vader had Galen Marek, Vader's secret Sith Apprentice, rally the Rebels. Brought together by him, they met in secret and signed the Corellian Treaty. This officially formed the Alliance to Restore the Republic, more commonly referred to as the Rebel Alliance. They were arrested on the spot, but Marek turned to the light side of the force and freed them, sacrificing his own life. The Alliance commemmorated Marek's death and used his family crest as the new organization's symbol. However, the threat of rebellion allowed Palpatine to endorse the Tarkin Doctrine of rule by fear of force rather than force itself. If anything, Palpatine welcomed the formation of the fledgling Rebel Alliance as a legitimate excuse to remove the last vestiges of the Republic and tighten his grip on the galaxy. Shortly before the Battle of Yavin, Palpatine declared a state of emergency and disbanded the Imperial Senate. Thus the last institution that represented the values and ideals of the Republic was swept away. A key instrument in the enforcement of the Doctrine was intended to be the Death Star I, a moon sized space station with sufficient firepower to easily destroy a planet with a single discharge of its powerful superlaser. Whereas many planets could afford planetary deflector shields capable of warding off virtually any conventional attack, none could defend against the power of that weapon. The weapon was destroyed in the Battle of Yavin, which marked the first major space-based victory for the Rebel Alliance. At this point Palpatine and the rest of the Empire realized that the Rebellion was a major threat to them and one that should be taken seriously, for the destruction of the Death Star was a massive blow to the Empire. After the superweapon's destruction, the Rebels had finally found their footing. They began consistent strikes on Imperial-held territories, inciting continuing resentment against the Empire and taking them under the Rebels' banner. The Alliance had also cultivated renowned leaders and heroes as distinctive as Han Solo, Lando Calrissian and the Jedi-to-be Luke Skywalker. Although the Empire gained the upper hand in most campaigns against the Alliance (such as the Battle of Hoth and the construction of the second Death Star), they could not prevent the unstoppable juggernaut that the Rebels unleashed upon them and felt their grip in the galaxy slowly weakening. Thus, in the climax of the Galactic Civil War that was the Battle of Endor, the Empire was finally obliterated from the galaxy. (from the Star Wars Wiki) General '''Name and Bio': Darth Vader is head of the Imperial Armies and Apprentice to Emporer Palpatine. He is seemingly undyingly loyal to his master and greatly feared by both the Rebel Alliance and most of the Empire. However, he once was known as Anakin Skywalker, one of the greatest Jedi known to man, who betrayed the Jedi and Republic to save his wife, who died of heartbreak but managed to give birth to her two children, Luke and Leia. Afterwards, Vader attempted to ally himself with a grown up Luke and offer to rule the galaxy together. Luke refused, but Vader ultimately redeemed himself and helped kill the Emperor before dying of massive wounds. His Weapons: The Lightsaber: A feared blade made of pure light that can be used only by Jedi and Sith. The Force: A thing that only Jedi and Sith may tap into, it allows a natural connection to the world around them and can be used to ones brutal advantage, including throwing, choking, levitation, mind trickery, and various other cruel tricks. The Troops Name and Bio: The Stormtrooper corps were a widely feared and brutal galactic army that was undyingly loyal to its leaders. Designed during the days of the Republic, they were made from the DNA of Jango Fett, a mandalorian bounty hunter, they were trained at an early age to be the best of the best. During the clone wars, they were outstanding warriors who were greatly relied on by the overwhelmed Jedi. Until Order 66. Once the order was given by Papaltine, the clones slaughtered the Jedi and became known as Stormtroopers. Troop Numbers: In this battle, the Stormtroopers will be at platoon strength, which is 32 troops. There will 4 squads of 7 regular troops and one scout trooper in each. Their Weapons: Melee: Vibro-Blade Close-Range: SE-14c Blaster Pistol w/range of 30 yards and cooling ammo system. Mid-Range: E-11 Blaster Pistol w/range of 300 meters and 500 shots per clip. Long-Range: E-11 Sniper Rifle w/range of 3 miles and 8 shots per clip. Explosive: Thermal Detonator w/explosion size of two feet and throwing range of 30 meters. Special: FC-1 Anti-Vehicle and Anti-Personnel Flechette Launcher w\range of 250 meters and 6 shots per clip. 250px-Vibroblade negwt.jpg SRCP3.jpg Eee-11es.jpeg E-11s Sniper Rifle.jpg Thermal detonators.jpg FC-1.jpg Mobile Weapon Name and Description:The All-Terrain Armored Transport is the massive feared tank of the Imperial armies. It has very little weaknesses besides its long spindly legs. It was a devastating trump card to the rebellion, who's usual protocol for them was to retreat immediately. Weapons: It's major and only weapon was two massive guns strapped to the pilot area on the very front of it. These guns were capable of destroying heavily fortified areas, tanks, ships, anything. Numbers: There will be 3 AT-AT present at this battle. Space Fleet Star Destroyers: The major driving force of the Imperials Galactic Navy, Star Destroyers carried massive amounts of troops from battle to battle, and usually housed entire squadrons of TIE fighters. For firepower, they possessed of anti-air cannons capable of firing at a rate of 3 shots every second, and have an impact strength of a nuclear warhead. Type: For this battle, I will be using the Venator class Star Destroyer. It is the most commonly made and used Star Destroyer and highly capable of handling its own against massive numbers. Numbers: For the battle, I will put in 9 Star Destroyers while the Reapers will have 3 of their number to make up for the Reapers power. TIE Fighters: The backbone of the Imperial Navy, TIE fighters are the equivalent of fighter jets and are widely used for small offensives and scouting missions. For fire power, they have 2 slowish firing blaster cannons that can heavily damage or destroy an armored vehicle like an X-Wing in a matter of two or three shots. Numbers: There will be 2 16-man squadrons of TIE Fighters. The Reapers Bio: The Reapers, known by the geth as the Old Machines, are a highly advanced machine race of synthetic-organic starships. The Reapers reside in dark space, the vast, mostly starless space between galaxies. They hibernate there, dormant for fifty thousand years at a time, before they are given the signal to return. The first Reaper known to have communicated with organic life, referred to by Saren Arterius as Sovereign, claimed that the Reapers have neither beginning nor end. Even their true name is a mystery; "Reapers" was a name bestowed by the Protheans, and Sovereign stated that whatever the Protheans chose to call them was of little concern to its kind. Sovereign also reveals that the Reapers were the original creators of the Citadel and the mass relay network. These massive constructs exist so that any intelligent life in the galaxy would eventually discover them and base their technology upon them – all part of a scheme to harvest the galaxy’s sentient life in a repeating cycle of purges that has continued relentlessly over countless millennia. According to the Catalyst, the Reapers harvest all advanced sentient life in order to preserve a fragile balance. The Reapers believe that without the extinction cycles, synthetic intelligence would completely annihilate all organic life. According to them, this is an inevitable consequence of technological advancement; organics will always create synthetics to improve their own state of existence, and synthetics themselves will evolve by means of surpassing their creators. The Reapers also believe that harvesting advanced civilizations is the only way to allow new civilizations to come into existence. The Reapers leave no evidence of their conquest, nor of their existence – only desolate, barren ruins of those who came before. The trap created by the Reapers was simple. A sentient species would develop an FTL drive, but would still be limited in its speed. By leaving a network of relays capable of instant transport across the galaxy that led to the impressive Citadel, the Reapers ensured that it would become the center of galactic civilization. Further, Sovereign implies that the presence of the mass relays would lead the sentient species down a predetermined route with regards to weapons and armor technology (both of which are based upon element zero technology for the Citadel races). As Sovereign explains, "By using it relay technology your society develops along the paths we desire." The relays also serve to reduce the amount of time it takes for galactic civilization to advance, thus shortening the time between the Reapers' harvests. Eventually, The Reapers arrive in the Galaxy, and wage a war with the hopelessly over-powered species. Under the command of Commander Shepard, the species rallied themselves and launched an attack to liberate Earth, the main Reaper hub. During the Battle for Earth, depending on Shepard's decisions and the level of galactic readiness achieved, the Catalyst gives Shepard three options: Destroy the Reapers (Red) - Shepard will shoot and destroy a power conduit, causing the Crucible to unleash an energy pulse which will destroy the Reapers, the geth, and all other forms of synthetic intelligence in the galaxy; Control the Reapers (Blue) - Shepard's consciousness will be transferred into the Crucible, destroying Shepard's physical body but gaining control over the Reapers; Synthesis (Green) - Shepard will leap into the Crucible's energy beam, and the Crucible will emit an energy pulse that converts all life in the galaxy on the molecular level, causing all organic life to have partially synthetic traits and vice versa. 'General' Name and Bio: Saren Arterius, born 2139, is the longest serving turian member of the Spectres, the elite operatives answering directly to the Citadel Council. For 24 years, he has been an agent of the Council's will, a zealous defender of galactic stability in the unsettled border region of the Skyllian Verge. In recent years, Saren has become an outspoken opponent of human expansion. Like many other non-humans, he believes the Systems Alliance has become overly aggressive in its efforts to establish the people of Earth as a dominant species in Citadel space. Historically, species take centuries to accomplish what humanity had achieved in less than one, and there are several species that have a "lower" standing on the Citadel compared to humanity, despite having been part of the Citadel community longer. His speciesism is speculated to have originated in the First Contact War, when the turians attacked Shanxi. During the war Saren lost a brother and has disliked humanity ever since. After their abortive mission together, Saren retained a particular dislike of Captain Anderson. Saren has little regard for life. He does not see saving lives as a priority unless the Council deems it necessary, or if there is information to be gathered. He remains the Council's top agent despite his records: Saren may be ruthless and calculating, but he gets results. It is discovered by Shepard and his team on Virmire that he is actually under the control of the Reaper Sovereign. Eventually, he and his forces launched an assault on the Citadel and were eventually defeated by Shepard and the combined forces of the human and council fleets, and both he and Sovereign were killed. (From the Mass Effect Wiki) His Weapons: HMWP Basic Pistol: A widely used weapon of choice, it has 14 rounds a clip and is semi-automatic. STA 52: A full-auto assault rifle with 52 rounds per clip that is highly accurate. Biotics: Similar to the force, Biotics are slightly more versatile and are capable of being wielded by more than just a chosen few. 'The Troops' Geth are a synthetic race of machines created by the quarians to do their dirty work, but they ultimately rebelled and drove the quarians from their home world. Eventually, Saren and the Reapers convinced many of the Geth to join their side and aid in the Reaper invasion. Numbers: A platoon strength with 32 geth. Their Weapons: Melee: Rifle Butt Close-Range: M-3 Predator w/clip size of 15 rounds and an accuracy of 30 meters. Mid-Range: Geth Pulse Rifle w/clip size of 40 rounds and accuracy of 80 meters. Long-Range: M-98 Widow w/clip size of 1 round but that round is extremely powerful, and an accuracy of 500 meters. Explosive: Rocket Launcher w/clip of 1 shot and accuracy of 80 meters. Special: Geth Plasma Shotgun w/clip of 3 chargeable shots and accuracy of 25 meters. M-3 Predator Clip Size 15.png ME3 Geth Pulse Assault Rifle.png M-98 Widow Sniper Rifle.png ML-77.jpg Plasma Shotgun.jpg 'Mobile Weapon' Name and Description: Destroyers are the smallest form of Reaper, and are used for ground invasions. They have a toned down fire-power consisting of an eye laser that is still highly capable of destroying large swaths of enemies. They are slightly weaker, requiring only a small fleets combined fire-power to take it down. Firepower: Mainly the above mentioned eye laser. Numbers: There will be one participating in this battle. Space Fleet Name and Description: The Reapers themselves. I don't really need to explain further since I've told you a lot. Firepower: The Reapers have an uber-powerful laser capable of cutting through an armored ship like butter. Numbers: There will be 3 Reapers in this battle. Geth Fighter Ships: No picture available, but Geth fighter ships are an extremely fast and well coordinated squadrons. They posses heavy machine guns that can do a number on enemy ships and were deemed high priority targets by the Quarians. Numbers: Two 16 man squadrons. 'Battle Notes' Voting ends in two weeks, hence why I started this now. The Battle will be at the edge of Imperial space. The reason Saren has ME-1 weapons and the Geth have ME-2 weapons are because I wanted the combatants to have their best possible weapons. The Battle On the edge of Imperial space... A mighty fleet stood waiting, watching. They could see the galaxy before them, and it was ripe for their taking. All they had to do was wait for this Empire to be at its weakest, and they would move forward and take it. Saren and his Geth had begun their offensive against this Empire slowly, and when he failed, they would spring their attack. Come the next week, and all life would be extinguished.... "Come in, Lord Vader. This is Admiral Palas on the Starship Decimator. We have a massive influx of activity near your location, over." Vader heard through his helmet's communicator. "I am aware of these invaders, Admiral Palas. That is why I demand immediate assistance from your fleet. Do not fail me." Vader replied in his intimidating monotone. He hung up, then walked away to assemble the 501st and send out a scouting force. Saren stood out before the massive wasteland around him, nothing more than grass and the beginnings of a base from this pathetic "Empire". His allies, The Reapers, would soon wipe any evidence of this pathetic dictatorship in their conquest. "Saren-Commander, we require your orders. A group of organics have been spotted attempting to infiltrate and find information on our force." A Geth chirped in behind him. "Please, they're just humans. Eliminate them." Saren growled, then heard a voice boom within his head,"Saren, do not delay, or we will not spare you our time or our mercy when we raze this galaxy. It was Sovereign, his flagship who waited just off world with two other Reapers to provide assistance against any reinforcements the Empire might send against them. They had worked out a deal. Saren helps them defeat the other races, the Turians are spared. He would scatter these pathetic humans and their so-called "Lord Vader" on the fields of this planet, and the Empire will fear the Reapers for the remainder of its short existence. Deadshot, a clone marksman, and his squad sat on the hill, motionless. They saw these strange Robot-like things come down in shuttles along with a strange lizard-like alien. They had radioed Lord Vader about it, and he ordered them to stay on the hill until his personal reinforcements arrived. Typical Vader, he saw all the Stormtroopers as expendable. "I got somethin'." Deadshot whispered as suddenly, a squad of Geth walked not even a quarter mile away from him. "Everyone get ready. The moment I pull the trigger, they figure out that we are here." Foxtrot squad readied their weapons. "Alright," Deadshot whispers,"Lets roll." Then pulls the trigger on his E-11, the shot passing straight through the Geths sensor and killing it instantly. "Alert! Intruders detected!" A Geth cried out as a squad began to open fire on Foxtrot, riddling two members with bullets. Empire: x31 Reapers: x32 "Everyone get down!" Deadshot cried as bullets flew by his head and explosions rocked the hillside. His second-in-command, Biggs, cried,"Where do we move? We can't stay on the hill." Out of options, Deadshot said the only option they had. "Down." and charged with the last 4 members of Foxtrot down the hill. "Do this men! For our brothers!" Deadshot cried out as he shot one Geth with his Se-14c and Biggs blasted one away with his rifle. Suddenly, an explosive sound went off as a rocket came flying towards the squad. It impacted the squad with such force it killed three men instantly and sent Biggs and Deadshot flying off the cliff. With a crash, the two landed on the ground in front of a rocket Geth. It looked down in surprise, just as Biggs blasted a hole through its chest. Deadshot saluted his fallen teammates and ran off to rendezvous with what was left. Empire: x28 Reapers: x29 Biggs and his men had hoped to fall back to base. Saren and a squad of his best Geth disagreed with that plan of action. One Stormtrooper stood up to fire and took a sniper round through the skull for his efforts. Suddenly, a click was heard, followed by beeping. One Geth looked down to see a thermal detonator beeping at its feet before it and the Geth next to it were blown to bits. "Fools! You are only prolonging the inevitable!" Saren cried as he lifted a Stormtrooper in the air and riddled him with bullets from his STA. Suddenly, a shot went off and a Geth collapsed with a smoking hole through its chest as Deadshot opened fire on the surprised Geth and an enraged Saren. "Fall back! We'll return later." Saren growled as he took off in his rocketboard. The last Geth was not as lucky to escape. Empire: x26 Reapers: x25 Biggs and Deadshot looked around at the chaos and remains of the firefight. Foxtrot squad was annihilated, with the two of them as the only survivors. Geth lay in pieces and all together all over the field. "We have to report to Lord Vader." Biggs mumbled as he flopped to the ground, exhausted. "Lord Vader, we have neutralized a squad of enemy forces. They appear to be some form of droid, just stronger." Deadshot said into his communicator. "Very interesting. The rest of the platoon has arrived. We have assembled our forces just over the hill to the left. Beware, for more of these...droids are nearby and we will not to come to your aid if you are cornered." Vader answered back. Suddenly, an explosion was heard and Vader ended the comm link. "That didnt sound good." Deadshot said as he and Biggs ran off to investigate. An attack force of 2 dozen Geth had assembled and launched their assault on the Imperial forces. A Geth fired a rocket, blowing three unfortunate Stormtroopers to bits as the rest of their squad scrambled for cover behind a cluster of rocks. "Show no mercy! These intruders will be annihilated!" Vader shouted as he sliced a Geth in half. Empire: x23 Reapers: x24 "Delta squad! Move! Move!" A stormtrooper cried as he and the last three of his men dashed out of cover to a better position. "Just like fighting droids again, eh, Sev?" A stormtrooper shouted as he threw a detonator at a Geth, blowing it to bits. "Damn right, Scorch. Hell of a lot more fun than standing around fighting rebels." The Stormtrooper known as Sev shouted in response as he blew a Geths head open with his E-11. Suddenly, a Geth trio charged over their cover and began furious hand-to-hand fighting. A Geth blasted a hole through a Stormtroopers chest when he turned to see if his sergeant was alright. "Fixer!" The trooper leader shouted and blasted the Geth in the face with his pistol before he was in turn shot 30 times in the chest with a Geth pulse rifle by the Geth he had been struggling with. A detonator latched onto the Geths chest and it exploded, sending the last two troopers tumbling out of cover, the one known as Scorch still struggling with his opponent. He stabbed it three times with his Vibro-blade as it seemingly went limp, then snapped up and threw him off. Sev pivoted and attempted to blast the Geth, but before it went down, it shot Scorch through the head. Sev fell to the ground, holding one of his broken ribs gained from the explosion. Empire: x21 Reapers: x20 "I'm sorry, brothers." Sev whispered as he pulled himself up and ran off to continue fighting. Suddenly, a massive metallic roar was heard and out of the sky descended a Reaper to aid in the battle. It fired a single shot that disengrated an entire squad and was met with repeating fire from three late to the party saviors, AT-AT. As a chaotic infantry battle waged below, the four giants traded fire. An AT-AT was destroyed, its wreckage crushing three Stormtroopers and two Geth unlucky enough to be near it as the Reaper collapsed for a moment, its shields gone and it feeling pain, albeit only for a moment. The Reaper fired again and destroyed another AT-AT, but not before it scored several hits and destroyed the Reapers third eye, weakening its laser. Enraged, it roared for all to hear before firing a beam that instantly destroyed the last AT-AT before succumbing to its injuries and crashing dead to the ground, sweeping up a mighty dust cloud. Empire: x11 Reapers: x22 Sev had linked up with what was left of Foxtrot squad, and the three now led a charge of what was left to defeat these "Geth". The only full squad that remained was Charlie squad, and the rest had formed a four-man team, with Sev and Deadshot as snipers, Biggs as explosives, and a new trooper, X2 leading out the back. The four had a plan to lure the Geth into a one way pass through the mountains. As the Geth assessed the situation and gave chase, Biggs and X2 set up detonators all up and down the path. Suddenly, a sound that they did not desire to hear at all echoed down the pass. Sarens rocketboard. He charged forward firing shot after shot at the duo just as Deadshot and Sev showed up with 8 Geth hot on their heels. Saren opened fire on Sev first, riddling him with bullets and killing him almost instantly. Deadshot despreately attempted to pull himself out of the pass with Biggs and X2 pushing him up. A round passed through Deadshots's shoulder just as he pulled himself up. The Geth had Biggs and X2 surrounded as Deadshot reached down despreately in an attempt to pull himself up. Biggs shook his head and handed him the Flechette launcher just as X2 activated the detonators. "It was an honor serving you sir." Biggs said. "And an honor leading, Biggs." Deadshot replied just as the detonators went off, causing an avalanche and burying the 8 Geth and 2 troopers. Empire: x8 Reapers: x14 Saren laughed wickedly as he flew his board closer. He had run out of ammo earlier, but now he was moving in to finish off that pesky soldier. Suddenly, they whipped around, revealing a rocket launcher of some sort that fired and destroyed the board, sending Saren falling onto the ground hard. He growled, then lifted Deadshot into the air, shouting,"You are a fool if you believe yourself capable of defeating me or the Reapers!" and then slammed Deadshot into the ground, cracking his helmet. Out of nowhere, a great force sent Saren flying off the mountain pass. Vader had arrived and he was ready to end this battle. As Charlie squad and Deadshot rushed over the rubble into conflict with Saren's remaining Geth, Vader and Saren charged at each other furiously. Saren used his Biotics to levitate a rock and throw it at Vader, who calmly caught it and slammed it into the ground. Vader lunged, lightsaber at the ready, and Saren barely sidestepped, firing shots from his HWWP as he did so. They all hit their mark as Vader dropped to his knees, wounded from the bullets in his back. "I've got you now." Saren said as he leveled his pistol with Vader's helmet. "Lord Vader!" Deadshot cried as he limped up the hill with the last two surviving members of Charlie, having just wiped out the last Geth. Saren whipped around and opened fire, killing a Stormtrooper and wounding the other. A lightsaber pierced Saren's chest, and he let out a dying,"No. Its...not...possible." Vader shook his head,"You underestimate the power of the Sith." then drove the blade completely through Saren, finishing him off. Empire: x2 Reapers: x0 (Saren dead) Meanwhile in space... Saren had failed. The Reapers were angered but their plan was not defeated. They would destroy the Imperial Fleet then finish the job themselves. The Imperial Fleet leaped out of hyperspace, ready for battle. Begin the assault, Sovereign ordered as Geth fighters took off into squads to begin battling the TIE fighters, as The Reapers roared and moved forward. Empire: x15 x32 Reapers: x3 x32 Admiral Palas watched with a determined stare as The Reaper fleet moved forward. He was the leader of the only defense force with a dozen quadrants that could propel these intruders and his crew knew it. "All fighters prepare for battle. Alpha and Bravo squads move out on my mark. Move!" He shouted into his command piece as TIE fighters scrambled out of the Decimator. These Reapers had attacked at a bad time, as a clash with the Rebels had left them with only 32 fighters. "Your orders, Admiral?" Captain Thrawn of the Starship Vindicator said on a holo display by the chair. "Ready your guns. Fire only if the need arises." Palas was not risking any ships being caught off balance. Suddenly, a Reaper screeched a metallic roar and opened fire with a bright red beam, followed by its companions on either side. "Evasive Manu-agh!!!!" The leader of Alpha squad cried out as he and 5 other TIE fighters, alongside three Star Destroyers, were obliterated. Empire: x12 x26 Reapers: x3 x32 "All ships return fire immediately! Split into two squads! Thrawn!" Palas shouted into as the fleet opened fire on the advancing Reapers. "Yes Admiral?" Thrawn replied in a surprisingly calm tone. "You're in charge of half the fleet. I need you to move around them and take them out from behind." "Very well. I have just the plan for this." Thrawn's fleet moved ever slowly out of the way of fire as the Geth fighters engaged the TIEs. "Bravo squadron. Split up and lead these Geth away from the fleet!" Bravo squadron leader, Oddball, shouted into comms as the Geth riddled the pilot next to him's ship with bullet. Oddball pulled up at a 90 degree angle, flying over the 6 surprised Geth who are unable to calibrate in time and are swiftly destroyed in a rapid unison of shots as two more of their brethren slam into each other. Empire: x12 x26 Reapers: x3 x24 Palas watched, satisfied, as a chorus of shots rang into a Reaper's eye and suffered a series of explosions all up and down it's hull before finally deactivating....permanently. "Good work, everyone! But that's not the last of them!" Palas said just as a laser shot cut through the ship next to him and the one above it. "The Dominator and Malak are down sir!" A bridgehand cried. "Get us out of here! Evasive action!" Palas shouted just as a blast hit the ship head on. It sliced through the hull, dealing heavy damage to the Devestator's internal systems. It was through pure luck that it did not hit the bridge and finish them off. "Close, but no deathstick." Palas said as the ship pulled out of position and fired a shot that badly damaged the Reaper in return. Where the hell was Thrawn and his ships? The TIE fighters fought desperately as the cold and calculating Geth tore through their ranks. Alpha squadron had been wiped out ten minutes ago and Oddball was down to half his squad. "Men. I have a plan. It's not gonna end well for a lot of us. But it's gonna work." Oddball said as he and his squad assembled a firing line and advanced full force. They tore through the Geth that tried to emulate them and eventually scrambled as Geth flew from different angles and opened fire, killing two pilots. Empire: x10 x9 Reapers: x2 x12 Palas grinned in steely determination. His fleet would meet the remaining Repaers head on in a crash. Dare those bastards to see that one coming. The Reapers roared in vengeance as the fire tore through the SD's and the fire tore through them. The damaged Reaper imploded as the Sovereign retreated for the first time. Palas would have cheered, but he looked around and saw his ships in ruins. It was just his ship and one other. Badly damaged. And most likely at the Reapers mercy. Suddenly, a burst of light appeared as Thrawn's fleet appeared behind the Repear. "Sorry for the delay, had to wait for the right moment." Thrawn said as his fleet opened fire on Sovereign from behind, devastating him. "Foolish humans!" Sovereign cried through a telepathic link with Palas. "We will finish you off once and for all when the Grand fleet arrives. You will not be ready!" Palas paused for a moment, giving the hold fire signal to Thrawn. "Good. We are enjoying ourselves and would like more guests." He responded as the fleet opened fire, destroying Sovereign once and for all. The confused Geth are caught in the blast and destroyed as the Imperials cheer. For tonight, they had defeated the Reapers and saved the Empire. And when this "Grand Fleet" arrived they would be ready. Empire: x8 x9 Reapers: x0 x0 Winner: The Empire! Epilouge X-2 pulled Biggs corpse off of him. He had used him as a blast shield and dug his way out once the coast was clear. It had been as Mace Windu said. There was much potential in him, perhaps cloning Jedi had been a good idea. Soon enough, just as he had foreseen, X-2 would create a new empire. A better one. And he would lead it as the most powerful Sith Lord ever known! Category:Blog posts